Compatibility with Cancer
Cancer Heechul- July 10 When people are born under the same element, they generally feel comfortable with and attracted to each other. You and Cancer fall into this category, as both of you are water signs. Astrologically, Cancer is one of your best matches by far. You are both sensitive, emotional and caring, but Cancer’s way of expressing love is very different from yours. Your love is demanding, and asks a lot more in return than Cancer can give. Cancer will feel they’re showering you with love and kisses, but somehow it’s never enough. You have to make them feel precious if you want the relationship to work. Cancer will handle your possessiveness better than most signs, because they are a pretty adaptable member of the zodiac, but you’ll have to learn to curb your desire to dominate sensitive Cancer with your unrealistic demands, both practical and emotional. You do tend to use that power of yours to gain your own ends. Although Scorpio and Cancer are well suited elementally, there are differences sexually. You are driven by the purely sensual and sexual aspects of a relationship. You need a lot more passion than Cancer. Cancer needs love and bonding before they can express unbridled passion. Cancer will find you a sort of ‘cause’ they can dedicate themselves to emotionally. Although your strength is off-putting to some signs, Cancer tends to be able to connect directly with your soul. This can unnerve you, but at the same time endear them to you. You’ll have a long and loving relationship with them if you open up your heart. Cancers born between 22 June and 3 July are highly sensitive but a little weak, in your opinion. Even so, they will be able to bring out the emotional side of your character. Both of you will finally realise that you have a destiny together in some sort of humanitarian work. You could work to help other people or simply to solve your own families’ crises. Cancers born between 4 July and 13 July also have a strong attraction for you — and to you. They will easily satisfy your complex needs. Both of you will be immediately drawn to each other, and your magnetic and sexual compatibility will be evident from the start. You can expect lots of fun times with Cancers born between 14 July and 22 July. This group is strongly ruled by the Moon, and a relationship with them is a pretty good bet, especially if you consider yourself a party animal. You can kick up your heels and let down your guard with them. ---- Two Water signs dominated by sensuality... their sex life is likely to be thrilling! But is that enough? Cancer and Scorpio share a common craving. Both want to settle down; they claim to be monogamous, and instinctively sense the other's emotions. Both are comfortable in the realm of silence. However, Scorpio's rudeness may sometimes cause Cancer to recoil; Cancer's moodiness may be hard for Scorpio to bear. Moreover, Scorpio's overweening selfishness could wilt the strongest Cancerian love. If they endure, their love will be a symphony. ---- The Scorpio woman has a strong personality and feels the need to dominate and to protect the Cancer man - exactly what best suits the latter. The Cancer man is tenderer in the erotic relationship, and the Scorpio woman more passionate. All that the Cancer man wants is to satisfy his partner, which contributes to keeping the harmony in their erotic life. The Scorpio woman is very jealous by nature, but the Cancer man is a faithful partner and won't give her reasons to be jealous. Between the Cancer man and the Scorpio woman there can only be a harmonious relationship, with chances to turn into a successful marriage. ---- This is considered an easier pairing than most because both of your Venus signs are in Water. A similar—and familiar—vein to the quality of your expressions of love can draw you to one another and make you feel "at home". Both of you take commitment rather seriously, and neither of you is frivolous with your feelings and expressions. Your partner's warmth and caring nature will feel regenerating to you, and your partner senses your all-encompassing love that will hold special appeal to your loving partner. At times, the love you offer can feel all-consuming, but this doesn't scare your partner like it would with some other lovers. In fact, the love your partner gives is rather similar, and you don't fear closeness and intimacy. In fact, you live for it! The attraction between the two of you is magnetic, deeply felt, and has the potential to withstand the test of time if other factors in synastry support it. Both of you tend to be possessive in love, and your partner's memory is powerful. Communication should be as open as possible, as both of you tend towards holding silent grudges at times. Your partner's reaction to hurts is often internalized, while you can grow cold and unresponsive when you feel slighted. However, the empathy that runs between you can soften any hard angles in your relationship. ---- When Cancer and Scorpio make a love match, the resulting relationship draws together the energies of two emotionally intense Signs. Signs such as these often combine well, each partner’s strengths balancing the other’s weaknesses. These Signs feel a strong sexual attraction, and when they are together the temperature in the room tends to rise! Cancer and Scorpio have a great deal in common, and much potential to keep their relationship passionate and going strong. Cancer and Scorpio enjoy buying things together and creating a comfortable living space: Cancer craves security and Scorpio strives for power. Both occupy their minds with thoughts of domestic goods and resources, including stocks, bonds and inheritances. Since they are both concerned with the home and have fierce loyalties to the family group, Cancer and Scorpio complement each other well. They both see life as a passionate and deeply emotionally exercise of human connection. The Moon (Emotion) rules Cancer, while Mars (Passion) and Pluto (Power) both rule Scorpio. Thanks to Pluto’s powerful influence, this is an intense combination of Planets, but it’s also a good balance of masculine and feminine energy. These two Signs coming together form the basic foundation of human relationships — The Moon’s nurturing love and Mars’ ambition and passion. The Moon and Mars go well together; the Moon is about growth and rebirth, and Mars is about the passion of romance. Scorpio, influenced by that Martian energy, is smoldering and intense, and emotional Cancer is attracted to this intensity. In turn, Scorpio enjoys the adoration inherent to Moon-ruled, nurturing Cancer. Cancer and Scorpio are both Water Signs. Both are very deep Signs and, like the ocean, you can never really see to the bottom of these two. Scorpio and Cancer may draw further and further into themselves, then suddenly roar back with intimidating force. Loyalty is strong with this love match, thanks to their mutual desire for emotional security. But while Cancer fixes their emotional energy on the family and home, Scorpio focuses more on life’s nuances and undertones, the secrets behind other’s intentions, the power they can wield over other’s emotions. Scorpio can take Cancer on a journey beyond the literal surface of things, and Cancer’s expansive heart can open Scorpio up to their own emotions, teaching their Scorpio mate that feeling is nothing to fear. Additionally, Scorpio appreciates their Cancer mate’s practicality, and Cancer really enjoys Scorpio’s jealousy — it proves that Scorpio really loves and cherishes them. Cancer is a Cardinal Sign, and Scorpio is a Fixed Sign. Once this couple have a common wish, it will come true. However, if their opinions clash, look out! Cancer will be the first to instigate an argument and Scorpio the last to finish it. Cancer may seem to act as the dominant partner and manage to get their way more often, but that isn’t always the truth. Sometimes Scorpio won’t even agree to disagree, they just might pretend to give in. Neither Cancer nor Scorpio are beyond using emotional manipulation to get revenge. Rather than letting disagreements and bad feelings boil over, these love partners must discuss what’s truly important to them in order to reach an equitable compromise. Once Scorpio and Cancer learn to trust and believe in one another, they can achieve almost anything through sheer determination. This love relationship will only fail if the two partners truly cannot overcome their opinionated, stubborn sides. What’s the best thing about the Cancer-Scorpio love match? Their powerful teamwork when they agree on their goals. When Cancer realizes that Scorpio is there for the long haul and that the partnership is emotionally productive, this relationship can blossom. Their mutual determination makes theirs a relationship of formidable strength.